


Like a Love Song

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Keith pulls Shiro away from work for an evening of relaxation.





	Like a Love Song

Keith knew Shiro was bored. He had dragged the other out of his final meeting for the day, understanding that he needed a mental break from work and knowing that Shiro wouldn’t take it unless instructed to. He had argued it, sure. There was always someone who was looking for him —someone who needed his advice or expertise, but Keith was adamant on pulling him away. Shiro needed time to unwind or else he would get too burnt out to function when they needed him most.

“I’m going to eat until I pass out,” Shiro commented on Keith’s bed. Keith turned in his chair to observe the captain of the Atlas in his white tank top and grey sweatpants, lying his head on Kosmo’s side while eating from a bag of chips to wash down the tray of garlic bread, battered chicken wings, and parmesan French fries Hunk had snuck out for Keith and him earlier that evening. 

“Please don’t,” Keith smiled. Truth be told, he would totally be okay with Shiro falling asleep in his bed and on his space wolf. His friend deserved to be comfortable. He also deserved to sleep a little extra. 

“I’m kidding,” Shiro smiled. “I’m here to keep you company.”

“You’re here to empty my secret stash of junk food.”

“How did you even get these?” Shiro asked while shaking the bag of chips. Keith let out an exasperate sigh as he stood from his chair and joined Shiro on his bed. 

“Pidge.”

“That answered nothing but so much at the same time.”

“She’s been trading her intelligence for junk food and video games,” Keith said with a smile. He lay beside Shiro, head resting on his space wolf’s side, the long fur tickling the back of his neck. Keith tended to tie his hair up in a ponytail when he was alone in his room. He had done it once, merely out of irritation of the stifling heat causing it to stick to his skin, but Shiro had complimented the look, hence its resurface every time Shiro was around as well.

Keith flushed at his thoughts. He wasn’t supposed to remind himself why he did things for Shiro. He needed to bury those feelings deep into his soul and forget the squeeze he felt in his chest every time the other smiled or treated him well. Keith needed to embrace what they had. Their friendship.

“Elaborate on the intelligence thing,” Shiro requested as he turned the bag of chips to Keith. Keith took out a handful and chewed on one carefully before answering. 

“She’s helping people out with their tech. Without power, a lot of the things we use on a day-to-day are flat out useless right now.”

“We have power,” Shiro rebutted, brows furrowed. Uh oh. Shiro had that concerned, Captain of the Atlas and general humanitarian look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to get up and power up Earth with his prosthetic arm alone.

“Relax Shiro. Our power is fine,” Keith reassured him. The Garrison was quick to spread its people and help the Earth recover. “It’s just for small things that don’t take priority at the moment. Radios, fish tanks, Christmas lights... you know? Useless stuff people love.”

“I thought we made it clear that all energy and tech should go to what’s in dire need at the moment. Hospitals and —”

Keith placed his hand over Shiro’s mouth to stop him. “She’s basically hotwiring toy helicopters, Shiro. Don’t give yourself an aneurysm.”

Shiro blinked at Keith, stunned. Keith removed his hand, expecting a lecture that never came. The two lay in silence for a moment, eating the chips Pidge rightfully earned.

“I guess I never really thought about the small stuff,” Shiro eventually said.

Keith turned to face him, studying his expression. There was a sad smile tugging his lips upwards —the kind of smile that never reached his eyes. 

“Sometimes the best way to heal is with fun.”

Keith nodded. “And music,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Music?”

Keith shrugged as he rubbed the crumbs off his hands using his shirt. “Yeah. There were a lot of people dancing in the little mall area in the town after Pidge fixed the stereo system and speakers.”

“I’m surprised radio towers are even up and running...”

“I think... Matt highjacked a station, honestly.”

Shiro stuttered for a moment. “Are you serious?!”

“He wanted to embrace his inner DJ, apparently. But you didn’t hear that from me,” Keith smiled.

Shiro shook his head in wonder, but a genuine laugh escaped his lips. “I have the greatest friends.”

“Wanna hear him?”

“Do you have a radio?”

Keith pointed to his datapad. The Garrison might be spreading the wealth of electricity, renewable energy and other technological resources, but their students were always a little more spoilt than the rest of the townsfolk. Keith hoisted himself off his bed and turned on the radio app. He turned up the volume and shot Shiro a knowing smirk at the sound of Matt’s voice.

“Do you think it’s auto-tune or do you think he’s actually trying to make his voice sound deeper?” Keith asked.

“A bit of both.”

When Matt introduced the next song, Keith noticed Shiro perking at the sound. Keith rejoined him at the bed with his tablet, and observed his friend hum along with the song and tap his feet to the rhythm.

“You like this song?”

“One of my faves,” Shiro nodded. “Played it on the way to Kerberos so much it drove Matt crazy. I never thought he’d willingly listen to it.”

“I’m sure it harbors some good memories.”

Shiro shot him a wry smile. “Good memories from the Kerberos mission?”

“Good memories of you. His friend. The same friend who saved him a handful of times.”

Keith earned himself a genuine smile from Shiro. He graciously accepted the small shove in the arm from his as well, happy to make him realize how important he was to others and not at all jealous that he and Matt technically had _a song._

Several minutes passed as the two relaxed against a sleeping Kosmo, who was snoring contently as Keith and Shiro shared their warmth and used him as a pillow. Keith swore he dozed off until he felt Shiro stir. He opened his eyes right as the other said _I love this song!_ and started singing along. Keith grinned blithely at the sound of Shiro’s voice. How many years had it been since he heard Shiro sing? The last time must have been when he was only fifteen. Shiro always sang for fun around Keith and his other friends. The constant humming and joyous serenading eventually stopped; when Shiro and Adam broke up and the Kerberos mission held Shiro’s seriousness accountable at all minutes of the day. Even when out in space with the other Paladins, Shiro barely sang. It was a breath of fresh air hearing it again.

Keith closed his eyes and listened intently. The lyrics were nice, but Shiro’s voice was nicer. Shiro was a damn natural at too many things. And then Shiro poked his stomach while saying the word _you._ Keith opened his eyes and clutched his gut, feigning pain. Shiro was fucking with him. There was no other explanation for him continuing to poke at Keith whenever the song lyrics was about that special someone. Eventually, however, Keith’s feelings tied in with Shiro’s actions got the best of him. He found himself blushing furiously as Shiro sang the love song to him, his voice overpowering the original singer. By the time the song finished, Keith was hiding his scarlet face behind his palms. Those three minutes had been far too much for Keith. It felt like a genuine confession. For a moment, he was certain Shiro was telling Keith he loved him.

“That bad, huh?” Shiro asked when the next song started playing.

“No. Your voice is angelic; you know this,” Keith mumbled beneath his hands.

“Then why are you hiding in shame?”

Keith peeked between his fingers but remained silent. He wasn’t going to do this. He refused to risk losing his close friend to his stupid unrequited feelings.

“Sorry,” Shiro said eventually —softer than Keith expected. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“What do you mean?” Is what Keith wanted to say. Instead a _Huh?_ , the likes of which sounded hoarse and broken, escaped his lips. Keith winced at his voice crack. He really needed to stop doing that around Shiro.

“I uhh... You know. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...” Shiro repeated.

“About your singing?”

“About my feelings. For you.”

“Oh.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before Keith sprung up from where he lay, startling Kosmo.

“What?!” Keith screamed. What Shiro said had finally connected. Kosmo barked in confusion and Shiro pushed himself away from the scared cosmic wolf, relieving pressure from his torso. “You _like_ me? Like in the song?”

Shiro, flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears, nodded hesitantly. Keith let out a groan and sunk back into his space wolf. “I had _no_ idea.”

Shiro stared down at him, utterly embarrassed and confused. “Is... are we still okay?”

Poor Shiro. This entire time he was pining for Keith while oblivious to Keith’s own feelings for him. 

“Keith? Talk to me, please. I know that came out of nowhere but I still want to be frien—”

Keith shut Shiro up by grabbing him by his collar and yanking him down to meet him halfway for their first kiss. It was rough and hungry and everything Keith felt bottled up pouring out all at once. Shiro took over after taking a beat to recover, warm tongue dragging a line across Keith’s mouth and prompting it open. Keith obliged with little resistance. He let Shiro lead the kiss. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of their tongues dancing around each other. The wet sound of their kissing filled the silence of the room until neither could take it anymore. When they parted, both were panting heavily. 

“The feeling... is mutual...” Keith panted. “Apparently.” He added.

Shiro scoffed and buried his face in Keith’s chest as he laughed in relief. 

“We were both pretty clueless, huh?”

Keith nodded, and after a beat, scratched Shiro behind the ear. Shiro sank further onto Keith, and relaxed in his embrace. Keith combed Shiro’s soft, white hair and focused on the sound of Shiro’s even breathing. He observed the other’s head rise and fall over his chest, and felt his own head do the same against his cushion-esque space wolf. Keith closed his eyes and basked in what would soon become his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS SAM!  
> LOB U LOTS~   
> Hope you enjoy this gentle sheith u-u  
> Thanks for always being so kind to me. You have a big heart and I'm super excited to see you soon aaahhhhh


End file.
